User talk:Sam McPherson
new wiki Hi Sam McPherson -- we are excited to have FringePedia as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've done a good job starting this wiki and I hope you are enjoying it. I notice that you protected the front page. Wikia encourages wikis to leave the front page unprotected. There are two reasons for this: one is simply that main pages aren't really vandalized all that often. The other is that if you have a wiki that "Anyone can Edit", but then users can't edit the first page they see, that sends conflicting messages. So please consider unprotecting the page for edits (nobody should need to move it), or at least leaving it only semi-protected so logged-in users can edit it but not anonymous contributors. If you find that you are seeing a lot of vandalism, you can always re-protect the page later. If you have any questions, or I can help you set anything up (a logo, favicon, infoboxes, etc.) please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 05:26, 30 May 2008 (UTC) wiki skin, etc. Hi there! I'm Scott, a Wikia Helper with a special focus on Entertainment wikis. Fringe is starting to get a lot of press, so I was hoping to come by and help out with the wiki. I noticed that you didn't have a logo yet, or a customized skin for the wiki. Do you mind if I take a stab at it? —Scott (talk) 19:04, 11 August 2008 (UTC) official wiki I was just curious if you were aware of the official fringe wiki http://fringewiki.fox.com ? -- LordTBT Talk! 05:38, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello Sam, I wanred tell you a little about who I am. I am the one who adopted this wiki during your absence. — 23:42, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :Okay. I'm going through and cleaning a few things up, but overall, good job, and thanks for the help. -- 23:47, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi, I've been editing in this wiki since last year and I've made and I've seen that you havn't edit since May. So, would you like any help with maintaining this wiki? Thanks--Matias arana 10 17:42, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Request Hi Sam - I've made over 4000 edits and writing to ask if you're looking for someone to be an admin for this site. I'm happy to continue contributing without admin rights, however there are quite a few fixes I'd like to make that I am unable to without admin privaleges. Thanks! Gregaus (talk) ( ) 04:10, July 21, 2015 (UTC)